Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Eternity
by Gawdzilla
Summary: My sequel to SEED Destiny, hopefully for all Shinn,Kira and Athrun fans as well as everyone else. read it, the story is better than the summary.
1. Descent of the Dark Knight

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Eternity:

Chapter 1:

The Descent of the Dark Knight

In the year C.E. 73 the Second Bloody Valentine War ended in a peace agreement between ZAFT and Orb. The year is now C.E. 76 and peace between Coordinators and Naturals has continued for three years without a single conflict.

Orb

It was a bright and sunny day in Orb as a shuttle flew into the sky. The only passenger aboard the shuttle was a young man in a military uniform. The man looked out of the window as he left the earth behind.

"Lt. Colonel, we will arrive at the Morganrate asteroid factory in 30 minutes." Said a voice on the intercom.

The man got out of his seat and walked into the lavatory. He turned on the faucet, took of the sunglasses he was wearing and splashed the warm water onto his face. He then looked into the mirror and saw the reflection of his face in the mirror; the mirror showed him the ruby colored eyes of Shinn Asuka, former Ace of ZAFT, former pilot of the Destiny Gundam, and one of the only mobile suit pilots to ever defeat the Freedom Gundam. He was wearing an Orb military uniform, with a black turtleneck undershirt.

"_I can't believe only a few days ago I was sitting around doing nothing and then Attha asks me to join the military. And I can't believe I accepted."_ Shinn thought to himself as he put on the sunglasses and exited the lavatory and walked back to his seat.

The remainder of the trip went by quickly as the shuttle docked with asteroid factory belonging to Morganrate. Shinn picked up his suitcases and walked off the shuttle and was met by a young woman.

"Hello my name is Erica Simmons, and you must be Lt. Colonel Shinn Asuka, correct?" the woman asked.

"That's me." Shinn replied.

"All right then follow me." Erica said.

Shinn nodded and followed Erica as she led him through the factory until they came to a hangar with a huge security door. Erica placed her palm on a scanner and the door opened and the two entered a pitch-black hangar.

"What's in here?" Shinn asked.

"Your new ride." Erica said as she flipped on the lights.

The lights flickered on and Shinn eyes went wide as he saw what looked like a ghost from his past.

"The Destiny?" Shinn said flabbergasted, as he looked up at what looked like his former mobile suit from the Second Bloody Valentine War. " That is the Destiny right?" Shinn asked Erica. "I mean it looks like the Destiny." Shinn added.

The mobile suit in front of him did look like his past suit, but there were some differences. One being the shield of the Destiny's left hand had been changed a bit and looked jagged with what looked like a segmented whip with a point at the end of the whip came out of the end of the shield, which was on the left hand. The beam boomerangs were still there as well as the Wings of Light but his Anti-Ship sword and beam cannon were missing on the backpack.

"Your half correct." Erica said. "I'd like you to meet the Eternal Destiny. We salvaged the Destiny at the end of the war and had it rebuilt. And if you come with me up to the control room I would like to tell you about the modifications we made as well as some of the new equipment." Erica added and motioned him to follow her up a set of stairs.

The two climbed the stairs and entered what looked like a lounge/control room. There was table between two couches and on the wall opposite of the window that looked down on the hangar.

"Please sit down." Erica said as she motioned to one of the couches. Shinn sat down on one and she sat down on the opposite couch. She pulled out a remote and turned on the huge monitor in the room. The screen began to show recordings of the Destiny's past battles as well as recordings of suits that fought against the Destiny. During the clips the monitor show data on the Destiny performance.

"As you can see on the monitor, the original Destiny was a most powerful mobile suit. Its speed was second to none as well as its ability to adapt to the situation of the battle, but it had two major flaws." Erica said as more data flashed on the screen.

"And those where?" Shinn asked.

"First, the mobile suit didn't carry the right weapons and had a lack of affective weapons. For example only one Anti-ship beam sword." Erica said as the screen showed when the Destiny's sword got destroyed. "And second it played to you second strength instead of your major strength." She said.

"My major strength?" Shinn asked with a puzzled look.

"Every good mobile suit plays to their own strength. Kira Yamato's strength is his marksmanship, Athrun Zala's strength is his close combat skills, and you strength is your reaction time or your speed. The mobile suit played to ability to adapt what kind of combat your in, not your speed. " Erica told him.

Shinn thought what she had just said over in his head and he nodded in agreement.

"So with that data we were able to get from the remains of the Destiny we were able too upgrade the Destiny to what it is now." She pushed a button on the remote again and the schematics of the Eternal Destiny came on screen. " The Eternal Destiny main strength is its speed due to its new reactor, one of three high powered prototypes. And if your wondering why prototypes, we had to decrease the power output for the standardized models. Also the hyper capacitor has been modified for longer usage time as well as more power output. The Mirage Colloid used to produce the Wings of Light has been upgraded, because of a new technology that uses the oxygen to create the colloid gas. So you should in theory have unlimited WOL on Earth but in space you'll have to use the colloid the suit stores in its tanks. Now then to the armaments." Erica said as the schematics of the Eternal Destiny highlighted certain sections of the mobile suit. "The only weapons that remained were the beam boomerangs and the Palma Fiocina beam cannons. Everything else is new. First off on the backpack are two small positron cannons that fold out like Strike Freedom's rail guns, and speaking of rail guns there are two of them that deploy from the backpack and rest of the shoulders of the mobile suit. Your beam riffle was redesigned so you could split it into two separate riffles plus the energy output of the riffles was magnified. Your shield now has a new version of the heat rod attached to it and they're other small additions that you'll find about in this." She said as she handed him a data disk.

"Heat rod? Wasn't that the cable like thing on the Gouf Ignited?" Shinn asked as he took the disk from her and put it in his pocket.

"You're correct, but as the Gouf's heat rod was meant to shock the opposing mobile suit, yours heats up to a high enough temperature that it slices through a mobile suit like a hot knife through butter." Erica told him.

"Wicked." Shinn said with a smirk.

" But the main change is in your beam sword, we determined that the Anti-ship sword was a weakness because if an opponent sliced the sword on the metal edge it would be broken but this new design will prevent that." She said as the monitor changed to focus on the hip of the mobile suit. " Unlike other beam swords which have their own battery pack, yours on the other hand will never run out of power because your sword will be powered by the mobile suits reactor, and since it's attached to the reactor you can adjust the length and the power of the blade. I'm proud to say this Lt. Colonel that you have the most powerful beam sword in the Earth Sphere."

"When can I try it out?" Shinn said.

"In a few days." Erica told him.

"But I'm supposed to get picked up by the Archangel in a few days." Shinn said.

"Actually you have new orders, you're supposed to fly to the Archangel. It's currently docked on the moon, so it's not that far." She told him.

"Right. So how am I supposed to carry my luggage?"

"There are compartments in the cockpit to hold up too six large containers, so that should be enough. Also the Eternal Destiny or ED for short will be done in five at 10:30 in the morning ORB time, so if you excuse me I have to oversee the preparations of your mobile suit. Also if you follow the hallway you'll find your room we have already loaded your luggage onto the suit just in case that something happens." And with that she left and left Shinn alone.

He didn't stay long and exited the room and walked to the room they gave him and collapsed on the bed and which he fell asleep, but the peace of sleep was short because their was a sudden explosion the rocked the factory.

Shinn awoke suddenly and raced out of the room and down the hall too the hangar. There he saw Erica giving orders to the people around her.

"What the blazes is going on?" Shinn asked.

"Were under attack." She told him.

"From who?" He asked.

"We don't know, but who ever it is has enough firepower to wipe out this entire factory." She said as she turned to toward Shinn, but he was gone.

Shinn jumped and thanks to the weak gravity and floated to the cockpit where he began to strap himself into his new mobile suit.

'What are you doing?" he heard Erica yell.

"Tell everyone to evacuate and I'll cover your escape!" He yelled over the sounds of explosions that rocked the factory.

"But its not done yet!" She yelled back.

"I'll decide that!" Shinn said as he closed the hatch and turned on the mobile suit and saw the ever-familiar OS Menu with the even more familiar GUNDAM on it. He noticed the OS was the same, as the Destiny's so the OS didn't needed to be changed.

Then there was a noise and he heard Erica on the video screen say, "The emergency hangar has been opened get going!"

"Thanks. Shinn Asuka, Eternal Destiny, lets do it!" he said with a smirk and let his boosters roar with power as the ED soared out of the Hangar and into space.

Outside

An unknown fleet of spaceships was currently bombarding the factory as well as sending out its MS, which contained a mish mash of ORB, EA and ZAFT suits. But just as they were prepared too finish off the factory, a MS shot out of the top of the factory.

"What is that?" said a pilot of a GOUF MS.

"No idea." Replied a pilot of a Strike Dagger II suit.

Just as Shinn got out of the factory he turned on the Phase Shift Armor which turned the ED black, crimson red, and its joints platinum. Shinn flipped opened the wing binders and unleashed the WOL, and flew toward the enemy. Needless to say instead of a MS it looked like a fallen angel.

"Lets see what the ED can do." Shinn said with a smirk. "Stellar please guide me", he whispered and suddenly in his mind he saw the image of his late beloved and he smiled as a red seed in his mind exploded and his pupils narrowed as he entered SEED mode. He ignited his heat rod and flew at the enemy MS. He flew by the first one at break neck speed with the HR out and as soon as he passed it, it exploded. This would be the fate of numerous enemies as the ED soared and dominated on the battlefield.

The battle went by quickly and soon the MS were called back by their mother ships. Shinn sat in the ED smiling. Then suddenly his communicator on his view screen came to life and a picture of Erica came on.

"Good job Lt. Colonel." Erica said but then added, "But your job isn't over. Get a look at this."

His video screen suddenly showed ORB getting attacked by a giant armada. Buildings were being blown up and dozens of mobile suits were ravaging the island.

"What the hell?" Shinn asked.

"It seems it was a dual pronged attack. Well at least one of them failed. Also you have new orders: descend to earth and protect our homeland. The ED should be more than capable to handle re-entry. So go, now." She said.

"Roger that." Shinn said.

The ED turned away from what was the Morganrate factory and flew too Earth at top speed. Within ten minutes he was begging his re entry. The ED suddenly was covered in a gel like substance as it continued its descent.

The sun was setting on ORB and it was terrible, there was destruction everywhere, and the defense forces had been pushed back to the executive mansion. But there was hope for the soldiers of ORB as the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice continued to disable MS, but even Kira and Athrun were getting outnumbered.

"They keep coming." Athrun said into his COM.

"We have to hold on till Cagalli can get to the Archangel." Kira said,

The SF and IJ continued to fend off the MS, as Cagalli was on an elevator to her subterranean private escape tram, which led to the Archangel's hangar in the hill behind them. GOUFs, Strike Daggers, Windams, ZAKUs and a whole menagerie of MS continued their attack.

"I hate to say this Kira, but we losing this we need to get out of here." Athrun said.

"We have to hang a little longer." Kira said.

As the two fended off their attackers Athrun saw something descending from space. "What the hell is that?"

In the sky, a dark MS descended onto ORB, and Kira and Athrun watched as the MS descend to their location with the setting sun behind it.

"Did somebody call for back-up?" a voice said over Kira and Athrun's comms.

"What is that?" An enemy MS pilot said.

"Who is that?" Kira asked.

"Is that the Destiny?" Athrun said. As he saw the new MS take out some of the air-borne enemies.

The ED hovered in the air and Shinn's voice came over the COM units of the all the MS, "Who am you ask, some could call me a fallen angel, but I would rather be a dark knight. But too those who try to turn ORB into ashes, I am your end!"

The wings on the ED back suddenly came too life and out shot the EDs Wings of Light as well as the EDs HR and beam sword. The engines roared to life and Shinn roared as he flew at the enemy.

…..To be Continued


	2. Aftermath

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Eternity:

Chapter 2:

Aftermath

The moon rose over what was once the Executive Mansion of ORB. The stars shined brightly over the wreckage of countless mobile suits. The only one still standing was the Eternal Destiny, but inside the cockpit the pilot panted heavily.

"Destiny come in, repeat Destiny come in," said a voice over the COM.

"This is Destiny. What are my orders?" Shinn replied.

"Your orders are too dock with the Archangel off the coast of ORB at these coordinates." The voice said as a set of coordinates appeared on the EDs screen.

"Roger that." Shinn replied as the EDs thrusters ignited and flew off into the night sky.

As the ED flew threw the starry night the memory of the last battle shot thought Shinn's mind: him charging the enemy, yelling at Kira and Athrun to go protect Cagalli and the destruction of the enemy.

The ED stopped in mid air and waited until the _Archangel _appeared from beneath the waves. One of the legs opened up and the ED flew into the MS hangar. And as soon as it was on board the ship submerged. The MS walked up to an empty cell next to the SF and IJ.

Shinn opened the hatch and climbed out only to here, "You're wanted on the bridge." Shinn turned around to see a man walking toward him. "I'm the chief engineer here, we'll take good care of you MS. By the way names Murdoch," Murdoch said as he extended his hand out to him.

Shinn reached and shook his hand and said, "Name's Shinn Asuka." He then walked out of the hangar and found the elevator to bridge and got in. A little bit later the doors opened and Shinn walked onto the bridge.

On the bridge were General Mu La Flaga, General Muurue Ramius, General Athrun Zala, General Kira Yamato and President Cagalli Yula Attha as well as the regular members of the bridge crew.

"Lt. Colonel Shinn Asuka, reporting for duty." Shinn said as he saluted his superiors.

"There's no need to salute us, except for me." Cagalli said as she walked over to Shinn. She then said, " In honor of your bravery in the face of the enemy and tactical brilliance I Cagalli Yula Attha promote you Lt. Colonel Shinn Asuka to the rank of General." She pinned an extra patch on his uniform and the stepped back and saluted him.

Shinn stood there dumbstruck. "Well I didn't expect that." Shinn said. Everyone in the room laughed.

Athrun and Kira snuck up behind him and slapped him on the back. "Way too go." Athrun said.

"Yeah if it wasn't for you we would have been toast." Kira said with a smile.

"I hate to be the bearer of ban news, but we need a plan. Because I know they will come after us." Mu said.

"Who are they any way?" Athrun asked. "I mean you don't just attack a country with out a reason."

"Well we need a plan." Muurue said.

"We should go to a place where they would never think of looking." Kira said.

"How bout Hawaii?" Shinn said, they then looked at him and he shrugged. "Well think about it, people go there for a vacation not to flee from a ruined nation. They're be a lot of people so we can "blend" in." He added.

Cagalli nodded to Muurue who said, "Set a course to the Hawaiian Islands."

"Yes General." Replied the pilot and he set in the coordinates to take them there.

"Well going there is good and all but that still hasn't answered our question on why they attacked us." Cagalli said.

"Reprehensive Attha you better watch this." Said one of the bridge crewmembers said as he flipped on a monitor and on the screen was a teenager with brown hair.

"Hello citizens of the world, my name is Ulen Dullindal, the son of Gilbert Dullindal and I'm the leader of the organization Novus Ordo Mundi. And we are responsible for the destruction of the country of ORB. People of the world you might be asking why we destroyed Orb, and the answer to that question is simple: revenge. You see ORB killed my father in the Second Bloody Valentine War. You must be thinking that taking revenge on an entire country is crazy compared to one man' life, but my father fought for equality for Coordinators and Naturals. My followers and I will create a new world order under my father's Destiny Plan. Also to all of the followers of my father from the previous war you are more than welcome to join us as well as any other citizen tired of war and destruction and together we will build a golden society devoid of war, and pointless destruction. But the reason for this speech is not only to explain why we attacked ORB but also to send a message to the _Archangel_ we will hunt you down and destroy you and any nation caught helping them. So citizens of the world I bid you adieu." Said Ulen Dullindal. Then the monitor turned off.

"Who does kid think he is?" Mu said.

"Obviously the son Dullindal." Shinn replied.

"Is he really hung over the death of his father? He must have killed hundreds to avenge one man? He is psychotic." Cagalli said.

"In his mind this is justice." Shinn replied.

"What?" Cagalli said.

"He believes he is avenging his father and fore filling his father's goals. He's also trying to band together all the angry people out in the world who want revenge against ORB for killing their family or friends in the past war." Shinn replied.

"But if their family members were soldiers they should of realized that people die in war. Wars always have high death tolls. And starting a new war will only add to the death toll." Cagalli told him.

"No matter how high the death toll rises in war, the exact number is insignificant to the majority of the people. No one understands how many were killed during the war between Earth and the PLANTs. The deaths feel like mere statistics, unreal despite the staggering numbers. But all it takes is the loss of a single life to make someone realize the seriousness of the situation. People don't grieve over a statistic. They grieve over the loss of someone close to them: a parent, a sibling a friend, a child or a lover. And the death of a loved one often brings intense anger and hate toward the ones who killed them." Shinn replied coolly.

The room was silent but Kira said, "If they realize that why don't they try to create peace instead of more death."

"Simple because everyone on this plant isn't like you, or Lacus. They want peace but they want to avenge the people that are dear to them." Shinn replied.

"And how do you know this." Kira asked.

"Because I was one of them and partially still is. I lost my family in the first war, killed in an explosion caused by the Freedom and another MS. So in response to that I blamed ORB for not protecting us, the feeling is still there but not as strong as it was when I first meet Cagalli and Athrun." Shinn said and Kira was about to say something bit Shinn continued, "But the loss of my family wasn't what drove me to the edge: it was the death of Stellar Louisser. She was so innocent she shouldn't have been in the war, but still people like that bastard Neo what ever the hell his last name was used her as a weapon. And because of that she was killed. Killed by you Kira in Berlin. That's why I attacked you so furiously during the last part of the war. She was everything to me. It is true I don't blame you for her death, but part of me blames you for dealing the fatal blow."

Once again the room was silent. Mu looked down at his feet remembering Stellar, Muurue put her around him in comfort. Cagalli leaned against the rail in shock. Athrun walked over to her. And Kira just stood there and Shinn was glad he was wearing sunglasses because tears stared to form but were hidden behind the lenses. "Listen Kira, like I said I don't blame you. But you have to realize there are more Shinn Asukas in the world than Kira Yamatos in the world. Not everyone realizes your way of thinking or combat. Disabling your enemies. Not killing soldiers in battle is a noble endeavor but machines can be rebuilt and the hate only grows in people."

The silence continued and Mu the spoke up, "You must be tired, I'll show you to your cabin. The mechanics have all ready placed your luggage in your room." Mu said and Shinn nodded and they exited the bridge. They walked across to the back of the ship and Mu then suddenly stopped next to the window in the observation room. Outside the thick windows you could see the dark depths of the ocean. And to add effect to the glow of the ocean, the lights are always off.

"Have you ever wished you could change the past?' Mu said as he turned and looked out the window.

"Every day, why?" Shinn asked in a puzzled voice.

"Do you know who I am?" Mu asked.

"Well I know that your Mu la Flaga, and you were thought dead but was found to be alive." Shinn said.

"Do you know where they found me?" Mu asked.

"No," Shinn replied.

"They found me in Berlin after the Destroy incident." Mu said.

"What were you doing there?" Shinn asked surprised.

"You'll find out in a second, but do I look familiar to you at all?" Mu asked.

" A little bit, but not much." Shinn replied.

"Imagine me in a black EA force uniform and a helmet that covered most of my face." Mu said as he continued to look out into the ocean.

Shinn looked at him for a minute and then it hit him. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists and whispered loud enough for Mu to hear, "Neo."

"Yes I was the Neo that you mentioned in your speech back there, and I regret what I did to Stellar. I wish I had taken your advice and taken her away. She was too innocent, yet her own people turned her into a killing machine," Mu said. Shinn looked at Mu's reflection in the mirror and saw the sadness in his eyes. "She was like a daughter to me. She wanted me to protect her. But I failed. But she found someone else to do it for her. She found you. After you brought her back, and before the Berlin incident, she talked about you. She talked about you a lot. She told me that you would have been there forever. She never said it too me but she loved you more than life itself. The EA policy on Extendeds is to wipe their memory clean every so often. And I was supposed to do after we got her back, but I didn't do it because I said she maybe learned some ZAFT secrets. But the only secrets she had were about you." Mu said with a slight chuckle.

Behind Shinn sunglasses tears started to form and slowly fell down his cheeks. He took off his sunglasses and walked up to Mu and put his hand on his shoulder, "She talked about you a lot. And don't worry we all wish we could change the past. But we can rest easy knowing she in a safe place." Mu looked down at him and looked into Shinn's red eyes.

"Thank you." Mu said softly and then he looked and added, "What you said back there about war. Your right, and Kira knows that but he has so much hope in humanity that it blinds him sometimes." Mu then turned away from the window and he then continued on through the hall of the _Archangel_ until they reached Shinn's room. They stopped and he said, "If you need anything just ask." He smiled then left. Shinn entered his room and noticed it was bigger than his room on the _Minerva. _He then walked to the bed next to the wall and collapsed and fell asleep.

The _Archangel_ reached the Hawaiian Islands in a weeks time. When they off the coast of the Island of Oahu Cagalli call the Generals to the bridge to decide what to do next.

"Well now that we're here what do we do?" Cagalli asked.

Everyone looked at Shinn, to which he replied, "Don't look at me, I only come up with a good idea every now and then."

The group sweat dropped at this comment and Kira asked dryly, "And how did you come up with the strategy to beat me again."

Shinn smiled and said, "Rey was the one who came up with the strategy not me, I just executed them."

"Enough side track, what should we do now?" Athrun said.

"I say we send a group to the Island to see what's the situation up there is, and pick up personal items." Mu suggested.

"Good idea, Ok I want Shinn, Kira, Athrun, and Mu to go Island and see what going on. You must blend in with the locals and tourists. You leave in 30 minutes." Cagalli said.

The four guys nodded and returned to their rooms. They met in the hangar all dressed up in Hawaiian flowered shirts, shorts and flip-flops.

"We look like idiots," Shinn muttered.

"We're supposed to blend in with the crowds, pretend were on a mission and we're incognito," Mu said as the four entered the zodiac that would take them to the island, and the four sped off.

Authors note: Sorry for the long delay, I've been busy. Also being the idiot that I am I just found out that FanFic shows how many hits the story gets, and thus I now believe that my story with the most hits gets updated aka this one. Also for you Naruto fans out there, I have a treat for you, for I am shamelessly promoting my new story: Ninjas of the Caribbean. Yeah until next time!


	3. Incognito

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Eternity:

Chapter 3:

Incognito

It had been two weeks since the Novus Ordo Mundi had conquered ORB, the Kingdom of Scandinavia and the Kingdom of the Equator easily fell. The Eurasia and Atlantic Federations were struggling to defend themselves and while ZAFT and the PLANTS were never attacked openly but were only attacked at their bases in Carpentaria and Gibraltar. 

The flagship of the Novus Ordo Mundi,_ Retribution, _was in orbit over the Pacific Ocean and in the inner most part of the ship, sat Ulen Dullindal.

The door opened and in walked a man who resembled Mu la Flaga, but has lighter hair, had Kira or Mu seem him they would of thought they had seen a ghost. They both had fought so hard to defeat this one man, and his psychotic dream of humanity's destruction. The man who had entered was none other than Rau Le Creuset, but with out the mask.

"Ah Rau, are they gone?" Ulen asked.

"Yes, they got out of their pods, and boarded the shuttle down to Earth, they will arrive at their destination shortly." He said with a smirk but then the smirked faded away as he asked, " What's so important about this boy anyway?"

"Everything." Ulen said.

"Alright but what's so important about the girl then?" Rau asked.

"She's the key to our plan, once we get the boy and give him the girl he will be forced to join us. With him at our side we will be able to fulfill our real goal." Ulen replied.

"I see." Rau said in return then left the room.

Ulen got up and exited his room through another door and entered his private elevator which took him down to the ships secrete medical room. It was dark, but it gave off a faint and eerie green glow. In the center of the room, surrounded by numerous machines connected to it, was a large cylinder like tank filled with green liquid. And in the tank surrounded by the liquid and with an oxygen mask attached, was a young girl.

Ulen walked up too the tank and put his hand on it and said, "Soon my dear, very soon. Your savior will be here very soon. Once were finished the genetic treatments, he will join us and I'll have the final key to unlock the door to a glorious future."

On the bridge of the _Archangel_, Kira, Cagalli, Lacus and Athrun waited for the messengers from ZAFT.

The door soon opened and in walked Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke, both in civilian clothes.

Athrun smiled and said, "Good to see you Luna, Meyrin."

"Good to see you too Athrun," Meyrin said and added, "Here's the disk you asked for. Councilman Joule had a lot of trouble acquiring this." She then pulled out a disk and gave it to Athrun who then gave it to Kira who then put it in the _Archangel's_ computer.

"Good old Yzak," Athrun said with a smile.

"Who's mobile suit was next to the Justice and Freedom?" Luna asked.

"That's the Eternal Destiny it piloted by Shinn Asuka." Lacus said softly.

"Shinn joined the ORB military?" Luna asked in shock.

"Yeah, he saved us during the assault on ORB, so I promoted him to General." Cagalli said.

"Shinn's a general? Who would of thought it, and here I thought he was going to sit around depressed and look at the sea all day." Luna said.

"Hey aren't you and Shinn going out?" Athrun asked.

Luna glared at him and said, "I broke up with that idiot a month ago because he wouldn't move on. He was all depressed and I was sure as hell wasn't going to have him bring me down with him.

"Shinn is a good person deep down inside, he just has a hard time showing it." Lacus said.

"Yeah well the problem isn't he has a hard time showing it, its that he doesn't show it at all even around his friends." Luna replied.

"Enough about Shinn," Meyrin said want to change the subject. "What's on the disk anyway?" she asked.

"Its the personal record and journal of Gilbert Dullindal, we asked Yzak if we could use it to figure out what Ulen wants." Kira said but then frowned and said, "But it's protected by a firewall and I need password to get to the files. And the problem is I can't seem crack it."

Athrun stood there trying to think of what might the password be, then as if he was by a lighting bolt he ran over to the computer terminal, ousted Kira from his seat and typed in a five letter word. Athrun waited a few seconds and then suddenly the computer beeped in acknowledgement of the password.

"Bingo!" Athrun said as the computer loaded up all the files on Dullindal.

"What was the password?" Luna asked.

"Talia," Athrun said.

"As in Captain Gladys?" Meyrin asked.

"Yes, it seems before the war that Dullindal and Gladys were lovers, but they broke up on bad terms, because she wanted to have kids and she and Dullindal weren't genetically compatible. But the feelings were still there." Athrun said.

"Come to think of it, I remember when we're on the _Messiah,_ she said she had a son that she wanted you to meet Murrue." Kira said.

"She wanted to meet her son?" Murrue asked.

"That's what she said," Athrun said as he remembered the encounter.

"It could take some time to find the information we need, so everyone should get some rest and I'll try to figure this stuff out." Kira said.

Everyone nodded and left the bridge, except for Kira as he continued to look for information on Ulen Dullindal.

The sun had just set as Shinn walked through the crowds of Honolulu, wearing sandals, khaki colored shorts, a red and blue Hawaiian shirt with a black shirt underneath and his of course his sun glasses. People were going to restaurants and clubs or back to their hotels or homes. Shinn on the other hand turned to his left and walked into an alley to find a short man wearing a sombrero.

"You got the money," the man asked.

"Of course," Shinn replied as he handed a wad of money to the guy. And the man in return gave him a bottle of pills. And as soon as he got it, Shinn opened it and downed three of the pills.

"I would advise against taking that many at a time, it might kill you," the man said.

"Yeah well I'm a Coordinator so it takes two for the stuff to kick in, and the third one was for my nightmares." Shinn said as he turned away but then he heard a gunshot behind him.

Shinn turned around and saw the man dead with a gunshot wound to the head. Shinn then pulled the gun he had with him out of its holster and pointed into the darkness of the alley.

"Come out, with your hands up who ever you are." Shinn said to the darkness.

"Put the gun away Shinn, you don't need it," a voice said from the darkness.

Shinn continued to point the gun and said, "I'll put it away if you come out."

Then a figure emerged from the shadows, and Shinn dropped his gun in shock. Standing before him wearing black pants, a green turtle neck and a black trench coat was none other than his former best friend, the pilot of Legend Gundam…Rey Za Burrell.

"Rey…your alive, but…how you're supposed to be dead." Shinn stammered.

Rey walked up to Shinn until he was just out of Shinn's reach. "If I'm dead then why am I standing in front of you?" Rey said with a smirk. Shinn didn't answer, so he continued, " My original body was destroyed on the _Messiah_ along with Captain Gladys, but a new body was cloned and my brother found a away to reunite my soul with this perfect body."

"You're a clone?" Shinn asked.

"I was a clone when you new me in ZAFT, I already told you that. What kind of friend are you?" Rey said in a sarcastic voice. "I was a failed clone of a man named Al da Flaga, but as I said earlier my soul was placed in a perfect cloned body free of the genetic problems that made me curse my fate." Rey added.

"What do you want?" Shinn said.

"Ah finally down to business eh. Well what we want is simple." Rey said.

"What do you mean "we"," Shinn asked.

Then suddenly two figures appeared at ether side of Shinn. One was short and had blue hair while the other was a little taller than his companion and had green hair.

"We as in my friends and the rest of my organization want: you and world domination," Rey said.

Then it hit Shinn like a ton of bricks, "You're part of Mundi aren't you?" Shinn asked.

Rey smiled and said, "Yes I am, and we want you Shinn. Our leader, my brother, Ulen Dullindal, wants you Shinn. He knows of your potential"

"Why does Ulen want me? And what does he know about me?" Shinn asked as he eyed Rey's companions carefully.

"He knows more about you than you realize Shinn, hell he knows more about you than you do." Rey said with a chuckle. "Now you have two options. Option A: you get the Destiny and meet me tomorrow and come quietly or Option B: we knock you out here and now." Rey said with a stern look.

Shinn just smirked and said, "How about Option C: None of the above." And as quickly as humanly possible, or in this case a quickly as a Coordinator can move, Shinn punched Rey in the stomach and spun around and kicked Rey's companions and they fell to the ground

Shinn then ran as fast as he could out of the alley and headed in the direction of the wharf and muttered to himself, "Incognito my ass."

Mean while Rey got up from the punch that Shinn gave him and looked at his companions who were getting up too and said, " Sting, Auel go get him. He probably headed for the wharf." The two nodded and ran after Shinn. Rey pulled out his cell phone and attached the blue tooth receiver (the thing that goes in you ear) and punched in a number and said, "The monster is loose, beware once he's out it will be hard to put him in a cage."

Shinn reached the wharf and quickly looked around and saw in the distance that Rey's two companions were after him, so he quickly ran into a crowd before the two saw him. "Oh shit, could this day get any worse?" Shinn sighed in relief until he heard a scream. He looked at a woman who was pointing to the sky and saw that other people were looking at the sky. Shinn looked up and he froze as he took in the sight he was seeing. From the night sky descended three Gundams. These three had haunted Shinn's dreams after his family was killed, and it seemed as if they had come for him. These three had destroyed Orb, they had helped cause the explosion that killed his parents, though they were just MS they were really demons. And the demons names were: Calamity, Raider and Forbidden.

"Me and my big mouth," Shinn said as he pulled out what looked like a PDA. He pushed a button and said, "Archangel this is Shinn over, do you copy?"

Kira sat in front of his personal computer looking at Dullindal's journal, he was about ready to destroy the computer because he hadn't found anything, until he managed to find the glossary and as he was searching for Ulen, he found a name who was the last person he thought he see there. Naturally being curious he clicked the link, and what he found made his draw drop. He started to read more but heard Milli on the overcome say, "General Yamato please report to the bridge. We have an emergency."

Kira rushed up from his computer and turned off the lights to his room leaving only the glow from his monitor, and the monitor read: Shinn Asuka.

Kira ran to the bridge and said, "Guys Shinn is in major trouble"

"Geez what gave you that idea?" Cagalli said dryly as she pointed to the monitor. The monitor was showing the Raider, Calamity, and Forbidden doing a Godzilla impression on Honolulu.

"Guys I could use some help here," Shinn's voice came over the speakers.

"I'm sending the Destiny to your location right now," Milli said as she tapped some keys on her computer panel.

In the hangar all the technicians scurried about as they placed the Eternal Destiny on the catapult. Inside the Destiny the central monitor lit up and the MS started up. Some coordinates appeared on the computer and then when the light on the catapult went green, the Eternal Destiny soared out in to the night sky headed too its master.

Back on the bridge, Kira said, "Shinn is serious trouble."

"We know that, so you two go and help him." Cagalli said as she pointed too Athrun and Kira.

Kira nodded and he and Athrun left bridge and headed toward the hangar.

Shinn was running through the city like a bat out of hell. He knew that the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden were looking or him, and they didn't seem to care about collateral damage. He continued to run until he saw a familiar sight in the distance. The ED flew as fast as it could and soon landed in front of Shinn. As quickly as he could he climbed in and headed in the direction of the three Gundams.

The SF and IJ flew as fast as they could and soon arrived in Honolulu. The three enemy Gundams looked to see the new arrivals to the battle.

"Well look who came out to play." Said Shani with a sadistic smile.

"Its pay back time," Shouted Clotho

"Get them," roared Orga.

The three Gundams charged the other two and the battle began. Their battle seemed like a waltz, with the steps of fire, dodge and yell obscenities. Well the last one only applied to the enemy pilots.

Suddenly the ED showed up and Shinn said into his COM, " Looks like I have to save you two again."

"Then save us then," Athrun replied.

"All right then," Shinn said.

But as soon as the ED was about too charge the enemy, and out of nowhere a black Gundam un-cloaked itself and stabbed the ED in the torso and then disappeared.

"Shinn!" Kira yelled as the ED exploded.

"_That suit it… can't be… he's dead." _ Athrun thought to him self as he saw the tragedy occur.

The Black mobile suit reappeared and over the COM the pilot said, "We've done what we came to do repot back to ship." And then the four enemy Gundams flew off into the sky.

The SF and IJ just floated in air as they saw the remains of the ED scattered across the ground.

"No this can't be…he can't be dead." Athrun said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Lets go back and tell the others." Kira said in a monotone voice. And the two Gundams flew back to the _Archangel_.

But in ruins of what once was Honolulu, Rey Za Burrell casually walked up to the debris of the Destiny. After searching for a few minutes he found what he was looking for and he singled for Sting and Auel to come over to him. They did and managed to haul out what Rey had found. They then quickly ran over to a shuttle that had just landed. Rey took a last look at the destruction and then walked too the shuttle.

Three days later the _Archangel _crew was all assembled on the deck for a memorial service. Cagalli stood in front of the crew and said, "We are gathered here to honor the memory of General Shinn Asuka. He was a fine solider, and most important he fought for what he believed was right. He believed in the ideals that ORB stood for even though for a time his faith in those ideals was wavered. His death only proves to us how real war is. Shinn was warrior and his death on the battlefield was a noble one. He accepted the risks of being a MS pilot. Let his death not set us back in our cause but give us courage to restore our home and bring peace to the world."

Meyrin dropped a bouquet of flowers over board as the rest of the crew saluted. Tears fell down the faces of Shinn's friends as they each remembered their own encounters with the red-eyed Coordinator.

In the depths of the _Retribution_, Ulen smiled. "Welcome brother. Soon you will awake to fulfill you destiny. Lead the Novus Ordo Mundi, no lead the world to its glorious future my brother Shinn Asuka," Ulen said as he looked into the medical tank that contained the body of Shinn Asuka.

Authors note: Ending might seemed rushed but its good in my opinion. Characters might seem OC, hope you guys liked it, I'll try to update soon. Later.


	4. Deal with the Devil

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Eternity:

Chapter 4:

Deal with the Devil

Author's note: wow, my readers are good. They have almost predicted what will happen next. So good job to those who have reviewed. Next this chapter will be about 90 Shinn and 10 Kira and Comp. For those Kira and Comp fans I'm sorry. The key character of this story is Shinn. Kira and Athrun will get a bigger role say in a couple chapter or until I am satisfied where I have Shinn. Also some people are probably wondering how in the world did I bring back Rey, the original Druggies and then the Neo Druggies. This will be explained in this chapter. I have a thought out idea how it works so even if it seems far-fetched and completely absurd, which some people might, please just go with it. Also this story line might also seem to go along with Gundam Wing's plot. Reason why is that in my opinion while Wing some what lacked the action and major battles that some of the other series had but it made up with it in a great plot. Multiple double crossings, making you wonder whose side are some characters really on. So this how this story will be but with more action even though in my opinion I cant write a battle worth shit. So enough of my ranting lets start the chapter.

It had been two weeks since the attack on Honolulu, the _NOM _have suddenly slowed down on their jaunt of world domination. And the remaining free nations had decided to hold a summit in one of the most unlikely places in the world: Antarctica. The details of the summit are under lock and key, as most people are afraid that the _NOM_ will attack. But strangely enough ZAFT replied saying they couldn't send a representative because of the risk, and yet they have held back the _NOM_ better than the other nations of the world.

Somewhere in the South Pacific, the _Archangel _cruised underwater to its next destination: the summit in Antarctica. While the idea of going off to meet their allies was good, the crew was still morning the loss of General Asuka. But one person could not come to terms with the loss of their comrade: Kira Yamato.

Kira stood in the observation room looking out into the depths of the ocean. Kira was a friendly person, not overly friendly like his friend Dearka Elsman, but like lots of people if something was bothering him he wanted solitude. Which was the exact thing he wanted now, but as fate would have it the door opened and light flooded the naturally dark room, but the doors were only opened for a few seconds so a figure could enter.

Kira kept looking into the depths as he spoke, "Hello Lacus."

Lacus walked up to her lover and stood next to him and said softly, "We all miss him Kira. But he would of wanted us to move on."

Kira closed his eyes shook his head ever so slightly and said, " He would of wanted us to move on that is true, but for me too do that right now would be an insulate to his memory."

"We're all troubled by his death," Lacus replied.

"But that's what troubles me, his death. Shinn is too good of a pilot to let that happen to him, it's as if they had planned this." Kira said.

"You think of him as a brother don't you?" Lacus asked softly.

"He's much more than that. When I was a kid I read a comic from back in the early 21st century, it was about a young ninja who was shunned by the rest of his village because there was a demon sealed inside him. He grew up alone but he managed to find people who cared about him. But during an exam he had to take to advance too the next level of ninja. He met some just like him, a boy who had a demon sealed inside him and who grew up alone. But this boy was different, he had grown up hating the world and wanting to kill everyone in it other than himself. They're mirror images of each other, the same yet so different. That's how it is with me and Shinn." Kira stated.

"He's your Gaara and you're his Naruto," Lacus replied. Kira turned his head and looked bewildered at Lacus for acutely knowing what he was taking about. She just smiled and said, "I read _Naruto_ when I was a little girl. It was my dark secret."

Kira smiled and said, "Yes, as you said I'm Naruto and Shinn is Gaara. We're both the same, in every detail. Except were we differ is how we fight. We both fight to protect our precious ones but while I find every life is valuable, Shinn is consumed by his hatred and seeks revenge for the wrongs done to him. Though I can't say really blame him for his way of thinking."

"When you say you two are the same do you mean…" was all Lacus could say before Kira could cut her off.

"Yes, I especially mean it in that way. Lacus what I tell you know you must keep it a secret until I tell the others. " Kira said and Lacus nodded. "In Dullindal's' personal files I found Shinn's name. I clicked on it and found out Shinn is just like me, an Ultimate Coordinator. Dullindal needed a UC for his Destiny Plan to work. Since he didn't have me he ended up using his own UC, Shinn. But I also discovered some info on Ulen. It seems that when it came to future of humanity, Ulen didn't agree with his Dad. He thought a UC would be needed to lead the rest of humanity to a golden future. I haven't found the rest of the files about Ulen yet but I'm close. And that's what bugs me, why would they kill Shinn if they need him for their plans." Kira said.

"So why would they kill him?" Lacus said but then her eyes widened and added, "Unless they didn't actually kill him."

"Exactly." Kira said.

"Kira we need to tell the others." Lacus said.

"Not now Lacus. I need to find out what the Mundi is really up to before I can tell everyone." Kira added. "Now I'm off to get some rest." He kissed Lacus on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Lacus stood there silently and a small tear fell down her cheeks.

Shinn opened his eyes only to see nothing. Everything thing was out of focus, but soon everything was clear. He was lying on a bed, in a cream colored shirt and matching leggings. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself out loud.

Shinn sat up and opened the door that led to a hallway. As quite and as stealthy as possible Shinn snuck his way to the end of the hallway where an elevator was. He entered the elevator and pushed a button.

The elevator hummed to life and Shinn began to think to himself, "_Where ever the hell I am, I better get out and contact the others." _

The door opened behind Shinn and he spun around to see himself in an office. He entered cautiously when the chair spun around to reveal Ulen Dullindal with a gun pointing at him.

"Ah you up. I was wondering if we had lost you for a second?" Ulen said.

"Where am I?" Shinn asked.

"Please sit down. All will be explained soon," Ulen said as he motioned to one of the seats that were in front of his desk.

Shinn sat down and said, " What do you want from me?"

"Must we jump to business so soon? I figured you would at least want to ask why I am doing this?" Ulen said with a dark smile.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Shinn said with a glare.

"Do you want to know why the _NOM_ wants to conquer the world?" Ulen asked.

"You said you wanted to avenge your Father and fulfill his Destiny Plan." Shinn replied.

"Ah that's what I wanted the world to think," Ulen said to which Shinn continued his death glare at his captor. " The Destiny Plan can never work. As much as I admire my father, the Destiny Plan or DP for short was doomed to fail. All it was is a new form of communism. And we all know from history that communism failed hundreds of years ago. My plan is quite simple: conquer the world; establish a government that will preserve order and justice and unite the people under one leader." Ulen said.

"And that leader would be you right?" Shinn asked.

"Heavens no. My role in this story is the transition of this chaos filled world too the peace filled world that it will soon be. You on the other hand will be the one leading the people." Ulen said.

Shinn eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean me?" he asked.

Ulen just shook his head and chuckled, "Well Shinn before I answer that question let me answer your second question. The reason we are holding you is because you are the key to the future." He then turned around and faced the window that showed the void that is space. "The reasons the last two wars were fought were stupid. It was all about Naturals versus Coordinators. But who is too be blamed: the Blue Cosmos or the PLANTS? Simple neither. The answer was a man named Dr. Ulen Hibiki. He was mentor to my father as well as a good friend. Dr. Hibiki dreamed that the Coordinators today were not as perfect as they claimed to be. And due to this dream he started researching a way to create a UC or Ultimate Coordinator. Unfortunately the money needed was short in supply so he did a project for Al Da Flaga that resulted in the creation of your friend Rey."

"How is it that Rey is alive?" Shinn asked.

"Well I should probably explain that too you now." He then tapped a few keys on his desk and a monitor showing Rey, the blue and green haired guys, and five people Shinn didn't recognize. " The people you see all before you are clones. Each of their original bodies was destroyed but thanks to a machine of my invention as well as some psychic help from a friend of mine. We reunited their lost souls to these bodies. We've given them a second chance at life you could say." Ulen said.

"So they're clones. So what does that have too do with me?"

"Everything." Ulen replied.

"What are you talking about?" Shinn asked.

"Let me ask you this: how much do you know about your parents?" Ulen asked. Shinn looked dumbfounded and Ulen sighed then spoke again, "About 30 years ago Dr. Ulen Hibiki hypothesized that Coordinators weren't the perfect beings they claimed to be."

"What does this have too my parents?" Shinn asked.

Ulen chuckled as he said, "Impulsive as ever I see. Well I'll tell you if you don't interrupt me I'll explain. As I mentioned twice already Dr. Ulen Hibiki believed that the Coordinators weren't that perfect. Well after years of research he came up with the answer: the woman who was caring the child was the problem. He believed that by caring the child, instead of being perfect, the child inherited some of the parent's traits. So he created an artificial womb took one of his wife's devolving eggs and it gave birth to his son, while his wife gave birth to their daughter. But Blue Cosmos attacked the lab and only the children and my father survived, he was working under Hibiki. My father was dating your former Talia Gladys at the time but a year later they broke up because she wanted a child, and unfortunately for my father he wasn't genetically compatible with her. So she married someone else while my father tried to come up with a last ditch effort plan to win her back: me. My father acquired one of her egg cells since he was working on a solution to the birth decline in the third generation of Coordinators. And so I was created."

"So you're an Ultimate Coordinator?" Shinn asked.

"First of I'm not an Ultimate Coordinator, my father placed the egg in a surrogate mother. He found a young couple that was having problems reproducing and made a deal with them. If the woman would carry the child he would help them conceive a child. The name of the woman who gave birth to me was Ayame Asuka, your mother." Ulen said

Shinn was speechless. "So after your mother gave birth to me, my father helped them have children by recreating the artificial womb that gave birth to the first Ultimate Coordinator. But there was a problem the womb was preprogrammed to respond to the DNA of Hibiki's son and they couldn't change it. So they took the DNA of Hibiki's son and cloned it, but they tweaked the DNA slightly making him look different from his "brother". After the problems were corrected, your parents had themselves their own son. You were that boy Shinn; you are the clone of the Ultimate Coordinator." Ulen said.

Shinn sat there for what seemed like eternity as he took in just what he was told; he tried to convince himself that it was a lie. But deep down inside his very being he knew it was true. "What happened to Hibiki's children?" Shinn asked softly.

"They grew up separated but they reunited and became very successes full people. The girl's name is Cagalli Yula Attha and your genetic "father" or "brother" depends on how you look at it is your comrade Kira Yamato." Ulen said.

For the second time today Shinn was speechless. He had just learned the secrets of his birth and he was a clone. But know he had learned that he was the clone of the man who Shinn some what loathed for killing Stellar.

"It is a lot to take in I know, but that answers your questions about your parents and how the clones apply to you. They're just like you Shinn; several of them were tools of war. They need a leader who can guide them, who feels their pain. So will you join us and help us create a new world for the people of the world?" Ulen asked as he stood up from his chair.

Shinn sat there and looked up and said, "No, I might be a clone but I'm not like them. They're clones of themselves I'm a clone of someone else."

"I thought you might say that," Ulen said with a sly smile, "Please follow me." He added. Shinn stood up and followed him to the elevator. Once inside Ulen hit a button and the elevator descended. Once it stooped they got out into that looked like a lab of some sort with two tanks in it. They were both full of green liquid, but it looked like something was in one of them. Ulen walked up to the tanks and said, "If you won't join us to create a new world for the people of Earth. Would you join us to create a new world for her?"

Shinn was looking around the lab and when Ulen asked him the question he finally looked up too the tank and his mouth dropped and his eyes widened. There in the green liquid with a lot of tubes and breathing mask attached to her floated Stellar Loussier. "Stellar?" Shinn said as he rushed up too the tank.

"What are you doing to her?" Shinn said as he turned to Ulen giving him the mother of all death glares.

"Let me explain something first about my cloning process. I take the DNA of subject and place into a tank. In the tank the DNA grows until it reaches the age of the person when extracted. Normally it would take years for the clone body to grow, but I found a way to accelerate the process, and then slow it down to normal once the process is done. After the body is ready, as I mentioned earlier I have an associate who's mind power is above standard person. He can reach what I call the "Astral Plane", a place where a person's soul floats for eternity waiting for some one. I could only reach the Astral Plane once to get the soul of my associate, because he too is a clone, a clone of Al Da Flaga to be exact. Even though I lost the power to go to the Astral Plane after that one time, but I still remember it. It looks and feels as if your floating in the vast of space, but it feels so warm." Ulen said.

"I was there. In the Astral Planet twice with her." Shinn muttered softly as he looked up to the tank.

"Well continuing on with the process, after the soul is reunited the person usually awakes and they live again. Ms. Loussier is a special case along with five others who you'll meet soon. Since they were Extendeds their body chemistry for a lack of a better term is shit. With them we have to correct the wrongs that the EA did to them. But once again Ms. Loussier is a special case is because of the neurological damage. The only way to repair the damage was to alter he genetic code making her into a Coordinator. We've almost finished the process of repairing the damage. Soon she will be able to do things like any normal person." Ulen said.

"Does that also mean fight for you?" Shinn added.

"She will only fight for us if that is her wish. We don't force them to fight for us, they choose so of their own free will." Ulen said.

Shinn stood there for what seemed like an eternity and then finally his shoulders dropped and he looked down and said, "Fine. I'll join you."

Ulen smiled and walked up too him and said, "This is for the best Shinn. Now get undressed."

Shinn turned and looked at him like he was some kind of child molester. "What!"

"The tank next to Ms. Loussier is for you. As a clone not created by me, there are a few genetic problems that need to be corrected. Trust me your treatment will be done by the time her is." Ulen said. Ulen then motioned to a door that leads to the changing room.

Shinn nodded and went into the room and changed. A few minutes later he came out and got in the empty tank.

Ulen was at a computer typing in different commands into the machine. "Attach the oxygen mask to your mouth." He said as in the tank a mask dropped down. Shinn attached it to his mouth and then suddenly green liquid filled the tank. Within moments of tank getting filled Shinn's eyes closed and fell asleep.

Ulen smiled as he walked out of the lab and into the elevator. Once he was back in his office he sat down and looked out into the vastness of space. "Well father, I finally have my King and Queen. Looks like I beat you." Ulen said with a chuckle as he closed his eyes.


	5. Novus Ordo Mundi

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Eternity:

Chapter 5:  
Novus Ordo Mundi

Rey Za Burrel stood in front of the tank in which his best friend Shinn Asuka was currently floating. Then tank next to Shinn was currently empty, as its former occupant was currently get caught up to speed on the current situation and her options. She had of coursed picked to fight with them when hearing about her savior fighting for them.

"_Do you even realize that they're tampering with you mind Shinn? Do you realize that they're turning you into a monster who will destroy your former comrades?"_ Rey thought to himself.

The door opened and in walked Stellar Loussier. She had already changed into her Novus Ordo Mundi uniform. It was a similar to the ORB uniform as they both shared the same jacket, undershirt, and pants/skirt style. But the difference was the color and logo. Their jackets were black with a custom trim color depending on the owner. Black pants or dress skirt and black boots for the men and black heels for the women. Plus the logo of then NOM was on the back. Their logo being an eagle with a sword, representing strength, in one talon and a scale, representing justice, in the other.

Stellar's uniform was black with a pink trim. Which suited her nicely in his opinion. She then walked up to him and said, " Thank you for helping Stell… I mean me back on the _Minerva._"

"Think nothing of it. And I see your still adjusting to your new body." He said.

"Yes I am. It's tempting to revert back to how I was, but since Chairman Dullindal informed me that I'm a Coordinator now. I've been trying to utilize it to the best of my ability." She said softly.

"I must be nice to have a body unhampered with by LOGOS." Rey said.

"Yes it is." She said with as her voice became a little bit more hostile. Rey noticed this and didn't push the subject. "Do you think Shinn will be glad to see me?" She asked.

Rey chuckled and said, "You're his world, so of course he'll be glad to see you."

Stellar smiled when she heard this. The only reason she had joined was so that she could be with Shinn. She was the only one who truly cared for in her previous life.

"So how do you like it here?" Rey asked.

"It nice. I mean Sting and Auel are still the same, and I remember Orga, Clotho and Shani back from our days at the Extended facilities. They haven't really changed but their nice to me. Nicol is quite but he is very kind and Flay is the same. I feel as if were all a family in some way." She said.

Rey smiled and said, "Family is a nice way to put it." He then turned and left.

Stellar stayed down in the lab were a long time just looking at the face of her savior. She owed him everything. She looked at the dark facial expression he was wearing and knowing behind his tough attitude he was the gentlest person she knew. She then turned around and started to walk out of the lab. But before she left she took a final look at him before she entered the elevator. But had she stayed a little longer she would of saw how the water in the tank drained out and the crimson eyes of Shinn Asuka open.

The elevator took her up to the main hall of the _Retribution._ She then walked her cabin and she fell onto her bed and fell asleep.

Rey entered Ulen's office and sat down. "So how's the political scene in the PLANTS going?" Rey asked.

"Everything is going to plan." Ulen said with a smirk. Then a monitor came to life showing the PLANTS Supreme Council.

"Gentleman how are you?" Ulen said with a smile.

"Were doing fine sir." Said one of the councilmen.

"So is everything underway Mathews?" Ulen asked. The current chairman of the PLANTS was a man by the name of Jonathan Mathews.

"Yes it is sir. We sent Joule down to Earth to the summit in Antarctica. Mass production of the SEEKERS is underway and the Prototype STARSCREAM is ready for deployment. Plus the GALVATRON is in its planning stages. And the _Ares_ is ready for launch." Mathews replied.

"Good. With that idiot Joule at the summit, our attack on Antarctica will kill two birds with one stone. Well reach Armory One in a few hours. Until then." Ulen said and the monitor clicked off.

"So I take it the _Ares _is my ship." Said a voice. Ulen and Rey turned and saw Shinn in his black with crimson red trim NOM uniform.

"Yes. The _Ares _is your new ship Captain Asuka." Ulen said with a smile.

"What are the SEEKERS?" Shinn asked as he sat down next to Rey.

"The SEEKERS are our new MS. They're similar to ORB's MURASAME, as it transforms from a fighter jet to a MS. But they're much better. Also the Prototype STARSCREAM should be on par with the GUNDAMs." Ulen said.

"Good. Then I'll pilot it." Shinn replied.

"Good. Now Rey will show you to your quarters." Ulen said.

The two nodded and then left the room. The two walked in silence for a while until they came in too a door that led to Shinn's cabin. Shinn was about to open the door when Rey asked, "Are you angry at me for what happen at Honolulu?"

Shinn looked up to the older boy and stared at him with an emotionless look. "Should I be?" Shinn replied.

"I'm asking you. Since you tend to hold grudges for a long time and kill those you hold grudges against, and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't kill me." Rey asked.

Shinn chuckled and said, "There's no need to worry Rey, I don't have plans to kill you…yet." He then opened the door and entered his cabin. Rey smirked then left for his own cabin. Once inside Shinn noticed the lights were on in his bathroom. "_If this what Rey considerers a "prank. I'm going to have him wash the MS for a month" _Shinn thought to himself as he headed for the bathroom.

As he was about to open the door to the bathroom, it opened and out walked Stellar in nothing but a towel. Shinn's face was as red as his eyes. "Stel…Stellar? Is that you?" He was stunned to say the least. She was just a few inches shorter than he was and her body matured a lot. He then realized he was staring and then he looked away.

Stellar was blushing just as much as he was but that didn't stop her from nearly squeezing the life out of Shinn. "Shinn I missed you so much." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Stellar…cant…breathe." Shinn stammered. Stellar let go, but then was hugged by Shinn. "I'm sorry Stellar…I couldn't protect you then. But please give me another chance." He said as tears began to flow from his eyes. Stellar hugged back.

"Don't worry Shinn, I always forgive you. You saved me from being just a weapon." She replied.

They let their embrace end and Shinn asked, "Then why did you agree to fight for Ulen?

Stellar turned away from Shinn and toward the window of their stateroom. It was a decent size window with a breathtaking view of the planet below. She walked over too it and placed her hand on the window and looked down onto the blue planet. It was quite for a few minuets until she said, "We cant change who we are Shinn. We can try to be better people yes, but we'll always be the same. Chairman Dullindal gave me a new Coordinator body yes and offered me the chance to live life as a normal person. And I was about to take it but then I realized something: I'm an Extended. I might be a Coordinator now, but deep down I'm still an Extended. And it's my purpose to fight. I never got to choose what I fought for but now I can choose. And I choose to fight to prevent all those children out there so they don't become weapons for mass genocide. I want to create a new world were there is no war, no more innocent bloodshed and no barriers between people. And the only way I can see that happening is if I fight." Shinn stared at her, it was a shocking speech, but deep down it was true.

He then walked up too her and put his arms around her and said, "Together we'll create a new world, and together you and I will make sure no more innocent blood is shed, and no child becomes a weapon."

She put her arms around him and said, "We'll do it together." And the two looked out as the _Retribution _made its way too Armory One.

Rey instead of going to his stateroom instead went too the Observation Deck too pass the time. He sat down and gazed out onto the stars.

"A penny for your thoughts." Said a voice. Rey turned around and saw his "older brother" walk in.

"Hello Rau." He replied.

Rau smirked and said, "Hello to you too Rey."

"What do you want?" Rey asked.

"Can't I check up on my "little brother"?" he asked and Rey glared at him.

Rau chuckled and said, "I wanted to offer…" was all he could say before Rey cut him off.

"I told you once, I'm not interested in your little plan." Rey said with a death glare.

"We're the same Rey, we should be on the same side." Rau said. "You and I are nothing alike. So if you don't have anything to say then please leave." Rey said.

Rau then turned and left. Once outside he smirked and walked to his stateroom. Once inside he turned on his private monitor and on it appeared the face of the former Supreme Chairman of the PLANTS Gilbert Dullindal. "How goes everything?" Gilbert asked.

"Fine. How are the troops?" Rau asked.

"They're growing at a steady rate. It will be a few months before we're ready to do anything. I hope this plan of yours works. I mean the last time you want the death of humanity, and I don't see how this is any different from before." Gilbert replied.

"Trust me it will work and afterward you can try out your precious destiny plan." Rau asked. "Do _they_ expecting anything?" Gilbert asked.

"Ulen doesn't expect a thing. He's still stuck up on his precious new world order idea. Its your other "son" I would watch out for, he might be planning his own agenda." Rau asked.

"My other "son"? Gilbert asked.

"Asuka." Rau replied.

"Ah. Well just make sure he doesn't end up like his "father" then, if he does he could be a real thorn in for our plans. Anything else?" Gilbert asked.

"The GALVATRON project is under way, but other than that nothing. Rau out." Rau then turned off the monitor and chuckled as he looked out the window of his stateroom and down on the planet. "_Don't make me regret reviving you Gilbert. The last thing I need is you against me and my plans. But you are right about one thing: if Asuka ends up like Yamato things will be hell to pay. Well if worst comes to worst I do know his weakness." _Rau thought to himself and he started to chuckle.

Seven hours later the _Retribution_ docked at one of Armory One's dry docks. The military base was busing with former ZAFT military making preparations. Once landed the MS onboard the _Retribution_ were unloaded and placed on MS carriers and taken to the other side of the base.

In Shinn and Stellar's cabin the two were sleeping in the bed when the speaker came on and said, "Captain Asuka we've arrived at Armory One and Chairmen Dullindal will meet you at your new ship."

"Damn we're here already. Stellar get ready quickly." He said as he got up and put his pants on.

"Why?" she asked with a yawn.

Shinn smiled and said, "We're going to _our _ship." Stellar looked surprised and got up.

In about three minutes the two were ready. Stellar took Shinn's arm and the two walked side by side out of their cabin and through the ship until they reached the hatch were they meet Rey.

"Good morning." He replied.

Shinn nodded and Rey motioned for them to follow them. They exited the ship and walked across to a jeep. The three of them got in and they drove off to the other side of the base. Once there they entered the a dry-dock and found a ship identical to the _Minerva _except instead of being gray it was crimson red except for the wings, which were black, and the nose was gunmetal gray. It was currently getting loaded with MS and other supplies. The three got out and walked up too the gangway where they were met by Ulen and two soldiers behind him.

The three walked up and Ulen said, " Welcome. This is LHM-BB02 _Ares_. It is identical to the _Minerva _in every way, except this ship has a belly MS hatch for the SEEKERS MS once some more are finished and an extra positron canon."

Shinn nodded and said, "When do I meet the crew."

"In due time but let me first introduce your Executive Officers." Ulen said. He first pointed to a blue haired female, "This Commander Natarle Badgiruel. She was the former XO on the _Archangel_ and former captain of the _Dominion_." Natarle saluted her new captain. Shinn just nodded in response. He then turned to the male and Shinn was shocked to see his former XO on the _Minerva_ Arthur Trine. "And I believe you know Lt. Commander Trine."

Arthur smiled as he saluted Shinn. "I never thought I'd see the day when I took orders from you Shinn."

Shinn saluted back with a smirk and said, "That's _Captain_ Asuka too you."

Ulen then pulled out a data disk out of his jacket and gave it too Shinn and said, "This contains the data on you next mission. As soon as the last MS is loaded on the _Ares_ will be ready to leave. I look forward to hearing your report on the success of the mission." Ulen then walked off and got in the jeep that brought them there and zipped away.

"All right folks lets board the ship." Shinn said and the four nodded and they boarded the _Ares._ After a few minutes of walking and riding elevators they arrived in front of Shinn's office/stateroom. He pressed the button and the door opened to reveal his office and a door that lead to his cabin.

He walked to his desk sat down and said, "Time to set some ground rules. I'm new to the leader gig so expect some mistakes in the beginning. Also I have a feeling this ship is going to be different than any other battleship so were going to have to adapt to it. Also I want to establish a chain-in-command. My decision is final and I am willing to hear ideas. As Captain it my duty to command from the bridge, but I'm more of a lead by example person so I'll be commanding from my MS, if the situation calls for it. If that's the case Commander Badgiruel your in charge and Arthur you're the XO. If I'm not in combat both of you will act as XO. Rey will command the MS pilots from his MS. Now both of you head to the bridge and call me when we're ready to depart." Both Natarle and Arthur saluted and left.

"What about us Shinn?" Stellar asked.

"You go down and gather all the pilots and have them meet in the briefing room in fifteen minutes." Shinn said. The two saluted and left.

Shinn took out the data disk and placed in the computer. The screen appeared in front of Shinn and showed him all the data on the _Ares_, her MS and pilots as well as the other crewmembers. Next he found his mission orders and when he read it he smirked. He then got up from his desk and left his office and walked through the halls of the _Ares_ and found his way to the elevator that would take him down to the hangar.

He got in and in a minute he was in the hangar looking at the mechanics as they loaded the _Ares_ GUNDAMs and a couple of other MS. The hangar seemed much larger that the _Minerva's _but he didn't dwell too much on it. He walked around until he found what he was looking for: the STARSCREM. Since its current color was gray he assumed it was equipped with phase shit armor. It was currently in its jet form. But what surprised him was the fact two identical units flanked it.

It was then a girl a couple of years older than he was ran up too him. She then asked, "Like them?"

"I'll tell you when I done testing it out. And why are there two more? I thought that the only SEEKER ready was the STARSCREAM?" Shinn asked.

"Originally it was only the STARSCREAM was ready but then STARSCREAM's brothers SKYWARP and THUNDERCRACKER were completed and to be assigned to you Captain Asuka." The girl replied.

"Are you one of the engineers?" Shinn asked.

"No sir, I was the test pilot for the SEEKER project but as it is finished I've been assigned to be one of your pilots." She replied.

"Which one do you like?" he asked.

"I prefer THUNDERCRACKER because it has better armaments compared to SKYWARP who is the faster of the two." She said.

"What about STARSCREAM?" he asked.

"It's too powerful for me. It dwarfs there other two in the areas of speed and power." She replied.

"Good. What's your name solider?" he asked.

"Lt. Flay Allster sir." She said.

Shinn raised his eyebrow. "_Allster…why does that name ring a bell…wait…I remember now…perfect." _"Well Lieutenant since you have the most experience with these machines I'm going to assign the THUNDERCRACKER too you. You'll be one of my wingman." He replied.

"I wont let you down sir!" she said then saluted and then ran off.

Shinn smirked. He then turned away from the MS and walked back too the elevator. He pushed a button and in a few seconds it stopped. He exited and walked down the corridor until he came too a door and opened it. He walked into the briefing room and found all the MS pilots sitting in the seats in front of a podium. Rey and Stellar were standing at the door. And when he entered they followed as he walked to the podium.

The pilots rose and saluted Shinn. He saluted back and said, "My name is Captain Shinn Asuka. You were assigned to me because you are the best at what you do: Chasing the _Archangel_." He then paused and looked at their reactions, he noticed that three of them smirked. "Our unit was created for the specific task of taking down that ship. Now I don't know you six so if you please stand up and tell me your name, rank and MS."

He then point to a green haired boy in a black and light green trimmed uniform. "I'm Lt Nicol Amarfi pilot of the BLITZ" He replied.

Another green haired boy in a black and green trimmed uniform sat next to him and said, "Lt. Jg Sting Oakley, pilot of the CHAOS."

Next was a blue haired kid in a black and light blue trimmed uniform. "I'm Lt. Jg. Auel Neider, pilot of the ABYSS" He said.

A greenish yellow haired guy in a black and blue trimmed uniform said, "Lt. Jg Orga Sabnak pilot of the CALAMITY."

A orange haired guy in a black and gold trimmed uniform said, "Lt. Jg Clotho Buer pilot of the RAIDER."

The last one was a guy with green hair covering one eye in a black and silver gray trimmed uniform, "Lt. Shani Andras pilot of the FORBBIDEN."

"All right since I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting crew. Now I know for a fact some of you like to act on your own." Shinn said and then looked at Orga, Clotho and Shani. "And to be frank I don't care what you do as long as you don't kill innocent bystanders and complete the objective given to you. Now we're about to launch soon so get ready and after that you have the time to relax. But be warned we're going to be on a tough mission. So be prepared." He then turned and left with Rey and Stellar following him.

The trio walked too Shinn's cabin and the two stood as Shinn sat behind his desk. "So you think that well?" Shinn asked.

"I believe that it could have been worse." Rey replied.

Shinn chuckled and then the phone on his desk rang, "Asuka here." He then listened to the phone and then said, "All right make the preparations." He then turned to the two and said, "That was Arthur, were ready to launch. You two will tell the pilots to prepare for launch. And then you can do whatever."

"What about you Shinn?" Stellar asked.

Shinn smiled and said, "As Captain I have to make sure everything goes smoothly, then I have to plan our strategy." The two nodded and left.

Shinn got up and walked to the bridge. Once there he noticed it was identical to the bridge of the _Minerva. _ "Captain on the bridge." Badgiruel said and then the entire bridge crew stood up and saluted. Shinn was amazed to see all the former bridge crew of the _Minerva_ manning the stations. They even had Abi Windsor as the CIC. Arthur was sitting at the station he was at on the _Minerva_ and Natarle was sitting just in front and below Shinn in the XO's seat. He sat down in the Captain's chair. He then took the phone from his chair and turned on the speaker and said, " Crew members of the _Ares_ this your Captain Shinn Asuka. In a few moments we will be launching and heading for our first combat mission. I know this is quick for a new ship going out into combat but I have faith in her and all of you. I know you'll all make me proud." He then hung up the phone.

"Ready to launch Captain." Natarle said from her chair.

"Make it so Number One." He said with a smirk.

"Launch sequence engaged." She commanded. And the pilots began engaging the ships engines.

Outside the platform that the _Ares _was began to descend and the ship followed it. Once the ship descended to the second dock. The hatch that lead the dry dock to the space dock closed and the gate was open and the _Ares's_ engines roared to life and then it soared out into the space.

Once clear of Armory One, the Aresset a course for Earth. "Set a course for Antarctica. The bridge is yours Number One." Shinn said as he left the bridge and went back to his cabin and sat back down on his desk turned on his computer and started to plan his battle strategy.

In the pilots lounge the pilots were lounging around. Orga was reading a paperback novel; Auel and Clotho were playing some video game on a monitor. Shani was sitting in the corner listening to his music. Rey and Nicol were playing chess, Flay was painting Stellar's nails and Sting was typing away on a computer. It was pretty quite save for the banter between Clotho and Auel, and the gossip that Flay and Stellar were sharing, until Auel broke the silence by saying, "Hey Stellar, I heard that you're sleeping with the Captain. Is it true?"

The room was dead silent. Everyone then looked at Stellar. They all waited for her reaction and they were shocked to see her shrug her shoulders and say, "I am. Do you have a problem with it?"

Everyone's mouth dropped when they heard this save for Nicol and Rey who were more focused on their chess game that they didn't even hear Auel's question and Stellar's response to his question. Auel just sat there for a while then said, "No not really, I mean you used to talk about him when were still with the Alliance and I just heard rumors that you two shared a cabin on the way over here…so yeah." He then rubbed his head sheepishly.

"How strong is Captain Asuka anyway? I mean I snuck up on him so he cant be that good." Nicol said.

"Well lets put it this way: he killed Auel and Sting and he beat the FREEDOM." Rey said as he made his next move. All of the original drugies and Sting and Auel were shocked.

"He beat the FREEDOM!" The druggies yelled.

"He killed us!" Auel and Sting yelled.

"Well he killed you two on his own and he beat the FREEDOM using my strategy. Check Mate." He said as he moved his piece and beat Nicol.

"Wow." They all said, save for Flay and Stellar.

"Oh by the way Shani, Orga and Clotho. I would advise not pissing the Captain off." Rey said.

"Oh and why is that?" Clotho asked.

"You killed his family." Rey replied.

The three original drugies looked at Rey like he was crazy. "So what. That was years ago, I mean soldiers day in battle." Orga said.

"Well that's the thing his family were civilians. They died fleeing ORB and got caught in a blast between you three and the FREEDOM. Also the Captain is known for holding grudges. So I wouldn't act out of line." Rey said then he left the lounge.

The _Ares_ had traveled for hours and was only a few more hours until it would attempt re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere. Inside the ship most of the crew was asleep. Savoring the rest they would have before their first combat mission. The only ones up were the last shift mechanics, the bridge crew, and Shinn.

Shinn sat in front of his computer, going over various battle scenarios. He had been working on a battle strategy since they had left Armory One. Suddenly the monitor clicked on and Ulen appeared. "Good to see you hard at work." Ulen said with a smirk.

Shinn gave his leader a glare and asked, "Why are you so dressed up for?" He noticed that Ulen was dressed up in an outfit identical to his father's when he was Chairman of the PLANTS.

"Well you see I have been just named Chairman of the PLANTS. And I just gave a speech about how the PLANTS decided to join us." Ulen replied.

"So I take it this isn't a social call." Shinn said.

"I have some new intelligence for you." Ulen replied.

"Is it about how many troops are at the Summit?" Shinn asked.

"Yes and No. As we both know the leaders of all the free nations not under our control are there plus Joule and his bodyguards." Ulen said.

"I thought you would have taken care of them by now." Shinn said with a smirk.

"Well I got word that the taskforce I sent destroyed their ship but Joule escaped with his right hand man Elsman and his personal assistant Shiho Hahnenfuss." Ulen answered.

"Did they take any MS with them?" Shinn asked.

"They did they managed to take with them two MS ZAFT had recently developed plus a GELGOOG DEEP ARMS. The suits they took were the new ZGMF-X1022 BLU DUEL and the ZGMF-X103AP VERDE BUSTER. We had built them as replacements for the DUEL and BUSTER." Ulen said.

"I see. Anything else you want to tell me?" Shinn asked.

"The Summit is being held on Alexander Island of the coast of Antarctica. You will rendezvous with a fleet of carries, submarines, and battleships at our base in the Falkland Islands." Ulen said. He then said, "Oh I just remembered when you are at the base pick up these three MS. I want you to replace the FORBBIDEN, RAIDER and BLITZ with them. They're the DEEP FORBIDDEN, RAIDER FULL SPEC, and the NERO BLITZ. I hope to here from you soon with your mission report _Admiral_ Asuka. Ulen out." Then the monitor turned off.

As soon as Ulen signed off Stellar walked into the office from the bedroom wearing a pale blue night robe. "Shinn its late you need your rest." She said.

"I have to figure out a strategy for the Antarctica Siege." He said.

"You can figure it out later, now come to bed." She demanded.

Shinn smiled and said, "You win." He then got up and walked into their bedroom.

Hours later the _Ares_ had landed in the Drake Passage and had sailed north to the Falkland Islands. And a hour later they were docked in a small naval base, surrounded by the fleet they would use to destroy the summit. Shinn disembarked from the _Ares _with Natarle, Rey and Arthur following behind him. And at the bottom of the gangway was what looked like the base commander with a jeep behind him.

The officers walked up to Shinn and the others. They saluted and the one in front said, "Welcome Admiral Asuka. I'm the Base Commander Michael Edwards. Chairman Dullindal said that you would be personally leading the attack and that our base is give you anything you need for the attack."

Shinn nodded and replied, "Commander I was informed that three MS were here for me to pick up. I need them on the _Ares_ as quick as you can load them. The sooner we set sail the sooner we can get this mission over with. Do you have the layout of the summit?"

Commander Edwards answered, "Yes sir. We'll load the MS as soon as possible. And if you'll follow me I'll show you and your Commanders to my office."

Shinn acknowledged with a nod of the head the four followed Commander Edwards into the jeep and then they drove off to the base's main building. Once there they got out of the jeep as Commander Edwards showed them to his office.

It was a typical military office but there was door that connected to the office that lead to a meeting room with a holographic projector table surrounded by chairs. Edwards motioned for them to sit down and they did. Edwards touched a few controls on the table and a hologram of Alexander Island appeared. He tapped a few more and it suddenly zoomed in on a harbor that had what seemed like a few battleships and a MS carriers. "As you can see the base that the Summit is happening at is not very well defended. Our recon missions have shown us that they only have half a dozen battle ships plus one MS carrier. A fleet consisting of the _Ares_, two MS carriers, eight battleships and two submarines should be plenty." He said.

"What about the _Archangel_?" Natarle asked.

"We know its there but as for where we don't know." Edwards said.

"The base probably has an underwater dock for the _Archangel_." Shinn replied.

"Underwater?" Natarle and Edwards both said at once.

"Yes. The _Archangel_ can double as a submarine. So I would add another couple of subs to the fleet. Also how many MS do you expect they have?" Shinn asked.

"I suspect roughly fifty. Maybe more maybe less, ORB has their MARASUMES; the Atlantic Federation has a variety of DAGGERS plus a couple of WINDAMS. And the Eurasia Federation has a variety of ZAFT MS they bought from them a while back." Edwards said.

"Plus six suits who can count for roughly a dozen each." Rey said. Edwards looked at Rey like he was crazy. " The FREEDOM and the JUSTICE are there. Plus Commander La Flaga's suit, not to mention the three units Joule and his people stole. One of them being a custom GELGOOG and the other two being GUNDAMs." Rey said.

"Do you have any ideas Rey?" Shinn asked.

"Well I would send Shani and Auel out early and have them eliminate any people trying to escape underwater due to them having aquatic MS. Then I would have Orga, Nicol, and Clotho come from behind and flank them." He said as he pointed out on the map.

"Good. And you and Sting will just take out enemy MS." Shinn asked.

"What about you Admiral?" Arthur asked.

"I'll take the STARSCREAM and lure out FREEDOM and JUSTICE. I'll have the SKYWARP and THUNDERCRAKER backing me up so we should be fine." Shinn said with a smirk.

"All right. This our battles plan: we send our main MS like Rey said. Second the MS carriers will send out all their remaining MS will bombard the base. The Submarines will take out anyone trying to escape. The fleet leaves in six hours. Be ready." Shinn said. Then he and his Commander left Edwards office.

When they got back to the _Ares_. Shinn walked back to his office and picked his phone and dialed the number for the speaker system and said, "All pilots report to the briefing room." He then hung up and left his office and walked to the briefing room. When he got there he saw all the pilots there waiting for him.

He walked to the podium and took out a remote and pushed a few buttons and the room got dark and a picture of Alexander Island appeared on the monitor behind him. "This is where the enemy base is: Alexander Island. Our fleet will consist of TWO MS carriers, eight battleships, four submarines and us. This our battle plan: Clotho, Orga, and Nicol will launch early and fly to this part of the Island. They will wait until the signal is given and flank the enemy. Next Shani and Auel will launch and prevent anyone from escaping or take out any aquatic MS. Rey and Sting will launch when we get there and take the enemy MS. The other MS will take the other MS, and the ships will bombard the base. Any questions?" He asked.

Flay raised her hand and asked, "Admiral what about Stellar and me?"

"You two are with me. You'll take the other SEEKER units and help me draw out the FREEDOM and JUSTICE." Shinn said.

"Yes sir." She said.

"All right we leave in six hours so be ready. Also Shani, Clotho and Nicol please come with me to my office." When he said this he noticed Orga seemed to let a sigh of relief.

They followed Shinn to his office and watched him sit down in at his desk. "You three will be given new MS for this operation." Shinn then punched some keys on his computer and the images of the new MS appeared. " They're basically better versions of the suits your piloting now. Your dismissed." He added.They left and Shinn walked to his bed and collapsed and fell asleep.

Hours later the fleet left and made their way to Alexander Island. Shinn was sitting in the Captain's chair when Natarle turned to him and said, " Were three quarters of the way there Admiral."

"Thank you for telling me Commander." Shinn said.

He then turned to Abi and said, "Give Clotho, Orga and Nicol to order to launch Abi."

"Yes sir!" She said and then spoke into her earpiece and said, "BLITZ, CALAMITY and RAIDER persimmon to launch is granted."

Shinn watched as the RAIDER FS flew out of the hangar and transformed into its MA mode. He then saw the CALAMITY launch next and it jumped on the RAIDER. Next to launch was the NERO BLTIZ. It boarded one of the _Ares's _SLEDs and the three flew away.

An hour later Shani and Auel launched, and thirty minutes later the base appeared on the monitor. "Abi open a channel with the enemy base." He said.

"Yes sir." She said and then typed some keys at her station and then said, "Channel is open. Do you want to use the speaker or have a video connection?"

"Put it on screen." He said. Abi pushed a few buttons and on the screen in front of the bridge crew came to life. It showed a group of people sitting around a table. From their uniforms he gathered this was the command room. Most of the faces he saw he didn't recognize but when he saw the faces of Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus and Kira's shocked faces he managed to hide the smirk that demanded to be seen.

"This is Admiral Shinn Asuka of the Novus Ordo Mundi. Surrender yourselves to us or be destroyed." He said and then he had Abi close the channel. He then gave into temptation and gave a small chuckle and then said, " Natarle the bridge is yours and tell the mechanics to load the STARSCREAM onto the catapult." He then left the bridge and headed for the hangar.

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating but I've been busy on other projects. Also I decided to rip off the SEEKERS from Transformers. Plus for all the other new MS in the story I have taken them form other SEED series. Plus I'm thinking of having a Natarle/Arthur romance? That would be funny. Later and remember to review.


End file.
